


A Happy Summer Wedding

by Denu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post- HLV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denu/pseuds/Denu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes ama las bodas, le tomó algún tiempo a su blogger darse cuenta de ello. Y esta noche John quiere saber, si él alguna vez imaginó la suya. - JOHNLOCK - COMPLETO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Summer Wedding

****

 

**_A Happy Summer Wedding_ **

 

Fuera del personaje del “Detective del sombrero”, había muchas facetas de Sherlock Holmes que fue conociendo y recopilando con el tiempo. Cosas de él que pocos o ninguno sabía, detalles que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, habría podido imaginar.  Al principio era una cuestión de curiosidad, Sherlock no tenía idea de quién era primer ministro británico, e ignoraba el sistema solar. Había recibido aquella información con sorpresa y hasta un poco de indignación.

Con el tiempo esa información fue archivándose en un lugar privado dentro de la mente de John Watson, una donde compartimentalizaba todo lo que se refería a Sherlock para futuras referencias, y usarlo a su favor. Esta esta una de esas veces.

 Así sabía que el detective tenía trecientos cuatro pares de calcetines que cada tanto  reorganizaba con un sistema distinto: color, el tipo de tela y en una noche nefasta de una semana sin casos, alfabéticamente según el nombre de la calle del negocio donde la había comprado (no había tenido problema en llamar durante la madrugada y despertar a su madre para preguntarle dónde había obtenido el par que le había dado ocho años atrás en navidad).  También conocía la faceta donde no era un maldito desconsiderado y tenía una debilidad por las abejas y un sueño oculto de dedicarse a la apicultura cuando resolver misterios ya no fuese divertido.  Entre medio de todas esas excentricidades y otras características que eran perturbadoramente normales, John descubrió algo.

Flores y centros de mesa, el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor, el vino correcto, todo esto tenía ningún tipo de significado para él.  Cada boda pasaba en un flash donde se cumplía el mismo ritual y no importase cuan especial se esforzara la pareja por hacerlo, su casamiento era patéticamente igual a todos. Lo habían sido desde el comienzo de las épocas.  John recordaba su primera boda, no la suya, sino a la primera que había asistido. Ni siquiera había estado entusiasmado entonces, él había tenido algo así como un enamoramiento por la novia y no le hacía gracia tener que verla casarse con alguien más. Harry lo sabía, que él había estado prendido por Clara, y quizás por eso le había pedido que fuera su padrino.  Había estado tan ebrio como Harry durante casi toda la fiesta y a los tres días partió para Afganistán en su primer tour.

Después de eso vinieron otras, tradicionales nupcias en la campiña inglesa invitado por algún compañero de armas, y hasta ceremonias más eclécticas en una tienda de campaña bajo el potente sol de Kandahar. Ninguna captó su interés. Ni siquiera su propio casamiento, aunque le había tomado tiempo poder decir eso en vos alta.

Su boda con Mary fue la primera vez que debió sospecharlo. Que mientras él intentaba ocultar el tedio de los preparativos de una novia muy perspicaz y su detective favorito, Sherlock en cambio disfrutaba cada momento.

Al principio se sintió sorprendido y sinceramente, muy halagado. Porque pensó que Sherlock estaba haciendo todo eso por él, para reparar su amistad, y aquel esfuerzo era casi mejor que cualquier disculpa vocalizada. Es decir, el hombre tendría que estar muy ansioso de complacerlo en la tarea de ser el padrino si hasta había pasado toda la noche aprendiendo a doblar servilletas.

 Dos años después, cuando dedujo que Molly  iba a casarse (y esta vez sus intenciones de llegar al altar eran más firmes) y se ofreció a ayudarle con los preparativos, John debió sospecharlo de nuevo. Pero otra vez pensó que era un gesto de simpatía. Ambos sabían que Molly no tenía familia cercana, ciertamente no muchos amigos además de Toby su gato, y después de tantos años de hacer favores (enormes favores, de esos que le podrían haber costado su carrera, lo único que ella amaba antes de su actual prometido) era un gesto muy amable de Sherlock querer devolvérselos. John pensó en ese momento, que aceptar su ayuda era lo mejor que Molly había hecho, después de todo nadie tenía mayor poder de organización que su amigo.

La ceremonia fue exactamente igual a todas, pero tenía que admitir que ella se veía radiante y hermosa, y la comida había sido espectacular. Cuando la banda estaba sonando y los invitados ya bailaban, John sirvió tres copas de vino, y se las ofreció a la señora Hudson y a Sherlock.

“Es una boda hermosa, ¿no lo creen?” Comentó la anciana, y John hizo un sonido afirmativo de respuesta. Sherlock no había respondido nada, pero bastaba con mirar su expresión de tranquila satisfacción para saber que pensaba lo mismo.

“Fue un gran gesto de tu parte.” Sherlock se volvió para mirarlo y John hizo un ademán en dirección al salón.

“No fue nada.” Se encogió de hombro el detective. “Molly no tenía muchas pretensiones con los preparativos y la mayoría de los contactos son los que usamos en tu propia boda.”

“Ahh… sí, ya entiendo por qué la banda se me hacía conocida.” Se bebió su copa de un sorbo, pero el gesto amargo que hizo poco tenía que ver con el vino. Todavía no había terminado de hacer las paces con esa etapa de su vida, aunque las cosas iban mejorando día a día. El detective había notado la incomodidad y en silencio pareció optar por dejar el tema, pero John continuó hablando. “De todas formas, espero que esto funcione más para Molly y Jerry…”

“James.” Corrigió Sherlock.

“James… sí. En fin, eso… que funcione mejor para ellos que para…” hizo otro ademán mientras se servía una nueva copa.

“Esto es solo una fiesta John, no un matrimonio. Te puedo asegurar de que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en esa materia, ni siquiera por Molly.” Repuso suavemente. 

Veía a los novios bailar, sonriendo genuinamente felices, y John no podía evitar sentirse contenta por ella pero todo el evento le daba esa sensación desagradable de deja vu.

“Una vez es suficiente para mí, no hay manera de que pase por esto de nuevo.”  Murmuró dentro de su copa, pero sabía que el otro podía escucharlo. Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más, observando a la multitud moviéndose y disfrutando de la velada.

“¿Bailas?” Se giró para verlo, Sherlock no lo estaba mirando, aún veía la multitud, pero la pregunta claramente estaba dirigida a él.

“No, estoy bien.” Le quiso decir que prefería quedarse sentado y terminarse esa deliciosa botella, pero probablemente el otro ya lo había deducido.  Sherlock se puso de pie rápido y con gracia, ofreciéndole su mano a la señora Hudson. Ella aceptó encantada y se dirigieron a la pista.

Bailar, esa era otra de las cosas que pocos conocían que Sherlock amaba. Lo hacía tan bien como él lo recordaba, y por la suave sonrisa en sus labios todavía lo disfrutaba  mucho.

Uno creería que con su edad y estilo de vida, trivialidades como casamientos serían poco frecuentes. Pero desafiando cualquier intento de hipótesis las invitaciones no dejaron de llegar con cierta constancia a sus vidas. Un cliente agradecido,  luego para sorpresa de todos siguió Sally Donovan. Haber sido invitado a esa boda no fue tan shockeante como el hecho de que Sherlock había aceptado ir. Después fue Bill Murray, que técnicamente renovaba sus votos, pero todo se parecía tanto a una boda que para John no había diferencia. 

Sin embargo no fue hasta dos bodas después,  cuando llegó la invitación para LA BODA, que John comprendió todo.  El médico miraba el elegante trozo de papel blanco con complicados y elegantes grabados. Nunca pensó que el día llegaría en que Greg decidiera dar el gran paso de nuevo. Y con la mano en el corazón, jamás imaginó a Mycroft Holmes como un candidato a ello. Pero la prueba en su mano era irrefutable.  Fue entonces, cuando Sherlock miró la invitación sobre su hombro y bufó algo así como “¿Realmente tenemos que confirmar a esta? Mycroft nunca está por encima de sus inútiles burocracias.”

“¿Entonces en un sí?”

El más joven le dio una de esas miradas que le dedicaba cuando estaba siendo especialmente obtuso.

“Ok… bien, solo confirmaba. Tengo que enviar mi traje a la tintorería entonces.”  Después de todo, no iban a perderse aquel espectáculo.

Más que una fiesta, aquello había parecido uno de esos eventos políticos donde la decoración estaba preparada para demostrar poder y riqueza, el edificio era intimidante y los mozos estaban mejor vestidos que él. Sherlock se movía con una naturalidad tremenda en ese tipo de lugares, aunque los disfrutaba tan poco como John. La comida tenia nombre en otro idioma, aunque el vino servido en su copa de cristal, era majestuoso.

John recordaba el rostro de Mycroft, sobrio y compuesto, sin delatar una sola emoción mientras saludaba a los importantes invitados y presentaba a su nuevo esposo, un risueño Greg (probablemente con una o dos copas de más en su sistema). Sherlock se deslizó a su lado y le murmuró al oído que era la expresión de batalla, Mycroft estaba aterrado debajo de esa fachada controlada.

“Esto es demasiado, estoy tentado a tirar esta copa de cristal solamente para que me den otra.”

“Bien podríamos hacerlo.” Respondió el más joven y bebió de golpe su copa de champagne, para luego tirarla sin ceremonia por el pequeño balcón a su costado.  John dejó escapar una risa divertida y cuando imitó el movimiento,  tirando su propia copa por el aire, Sherlock también rió.

Eso era lo bueno de tenerlo siempre a su lado, que no importase que tan terrible fuese la boda, Sherlock encontraba una forma de distraerlo de su miseria.  Se pasaron gran parte de la velada en ese balcón mirando el jardín escarchado de invierno, escuchando a Sherlock decir todo lo que la organizadora hizo mal o cual detalle era una obvia sugerencia de su hermano y cual era aporte de Greg, además de la intensión detrás de cada uno. Él solamente se reía y hacía comentarios sarcásticos porque Sherlock siempre sonreía cada vez que él hablaba mal de su hermano, y porque a John le gustaba poder hacerlo reír después de tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron ocultos tanto como fue posible, pero eventualmente Mami Holmes los encontró y prácticamente lo obligó a invitarla a bailar.

“Oh no creo, John prefiere no bailar en este tipo de cosas. ¿Puedo ofrecerte mi compañía en reemplazo?”

Ella aceptó encantada, pero no se marcharon hasta que amenazó a John con robarle un baile durante esa noche.

 

-Realmente disfrutas las bodas. – Comentó, y su tono no era el de una pregunta.  Sherlock estaba en uno de sus ánimos maníacos  caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de Baker Street, su nueva bata verde encima de su más viejo pijama flameando detrás de  él.  El detective se detuvo a mirarlo, y John sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, sabía que con eso iba a tener su atención. – Me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta pero finalmente llegué ahí. –Señaló vagamente su propia sien, ni siquiera esforzándose en ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos unos segundos y retomó sus movimientos, esta vez sentándose en el sofá y sacando la computadora que había ocultado debajo del mueble. Tipeaba rápidamente sin prestarle atención, pero el buen soldado sabía detectar una táctica de evasión cuando veía una.

-¿Cuál es el asunto entonces? Pensé que el matrimonio era peor que el asesinato… ¿no fueron esas tus palabras?

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Preguntó Sherlock escandalizado. John, que había estado prácticamente recostado sobre su propio sofá se enderezó.

-Eh... ¿Todo? ¿Es el principio del matrimonio? Es el punto de toda la cosa, ¿no? Los molestos y costosos preparativos… y demás. ¿O haz cambiado de opinión?

Sherlock contestó con un resoplido que dedicaba especialmente para cuando creía que él estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso.

-Explícame la diferencia, entonces. ¿Cómo es que el gran Sherlock Holmes ama los casamientos pero está en contra de matrimonio?

-No.

El rubio sonrió divertido, la mirada esquiva no podía ocultar el ligero rubor en esos pálidos pómulos.

-Ohhh vamos… ¿Por favor?

-¿Este fútil intento de humillación es un reflejo de algún tipo de resentimiento o es que estás tan aburrido como yo lo estoy por la falta de casos recientes? De ser la última lo entiendo, pero tengo que insistir que desistas. Ya.

El médico levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Pero no tenía en verdad intensión de dejar el tema.

-¿Sabes? Vi todos los catálogos que escondes en el baúl de tu habitación.

\- Fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Fuera.- Repitió en tono calmado y frío. – No voy a escuchar más esto. ¡Fuera de mi vista!

-Pero…

-¡FUERA!

Aquel grito borró la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro, John se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina. No muchas veces lograba poner en ese humor al detective, pero con diez años de conocerlo había aprendido un truco o dos;  dejar de hablar y alejarse en situaciones como esta era uno de esos.

Minutos después volvió a la sala con una bandeja con té recién preparado y las galletas de vainilla y leche preferidas de cierto detective, a quien encontró en el sofá acostado envuelto en su bata  y dándole la espalda, como siempre hacía cuando estaba de mal humor.

-Lo siento, ¿ok? – Murmuró John tomando asiento en la mesita delante del sofá.- No quería tomarte el pelo con todo este asunto. –Un bufido incrédulo fue su única respuesta.- Ok, tal vez al principio pero admito que estaba siendo un idiota. No planeo burlarme de tu secreto.

-Es difícilmente un secreto, John.

-Lo sé, supongo que no lo es…

Sherlock se giró y sentó en orden cuando vio la presencia de ciertas galletas. Su gesto mucho más relajado le dijo a John que las disculpas habían sido aceptadas.

-Es una cuestión de curiosidad, lo siento, no más bromas, solo quiero saber de qué se trata.

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos, con un dejo de vulnerabilidad que solo el rubio (y tal vez Mycroft) podía notar.

John se tomó un minuto para sopesar su respuesta, sospechando que Sherlock no iba a considerar que se lo tomaba en serio a menos que respondiera con total honestidad. Tomó un sorbo de su té y tranquilamente le contestó.

-Supongo que me gusta saber sobre ti.

Por un minuto o dos todo lo que se oyó en la sala de Baker Street fue el claqueteo de las tazas contra los platos. No iba notado lo incómodo que había empezado a sentirse en el silencio hasta que Sherlock le miró a los ojos fijamente, aparentemente dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay que saber? El matrimonio sigue siendo una construcción social basada en supuestos, deberes y hasta fantasías, que falla casi en todo el mundo. Tedioso, no, no he cambiado de opinión al respecto.

Enseguida Molly, Lestrade y Mycroft pasaron por su cabeza, y John se preguntó si Sherlock también creía que ellos estaban destinados a fracasar. Deduciendo lo que pensaba, el detective hizo una tímida aclaración.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que hay raras excepciones, supongo que uno solo puede esperar que ellos sean ese minúsculo y antinatural porcentaje.

John asintió  y continuaron bebiendo su té, sumidos en un silencio pensativo. Probablemente Sherlock también estuviese pensando en ellos, especulando con sus posibilidades de durar. John deseaba que fuesen muchas.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, John, aunque la ceremonia de casamiento lleva inexorablemente al matrimonio, no son sinónimos. Este ritual tiene su propio peso cultural, su historia tan larga como la vida, es complicado y fascinante, pero a su vez tan instintivo como nuestros reflejos más rudimentarios. Es química, es ciencia y es arte.  Por supuesto que llama mi atención.

La expresión concentrada y brillante que el rostro de Sherlock fue adquiriendo durante su explicación le gustó mucho, le agradaba ver esa fascinación por algo en especial en el detective.

-Wow… nunca lo había pensado en ese modo.

-Naturalmente. Tú piensas que es una cuestión trivial de banalidad…

-¡Hey! Tienes que admitir que el de Mycroft lo fue.

-Buen punto. – Le concedió, uno de los extremos de sus labios estirado en una semi sonrisa.- Pero no tiene que serlo, no si se lo hace apropiadamente. Disfruto la precisión de la organización, el grado de conocimiento que hay que tener de cada uno de los novios y traducirlos en los detalles. Me gusta el arduo trabajo que termina reflejándose en belleza.

-Cuando lo pones así entiendo dónde encuentras el atractivo. Es como con tu violín, o las estrellas. A veces solo se trata de disfrutar la belleza en las cosas.

-Siempre el buen viejo romántico Watson.

-Oh no.- Lanzó una risa sin humor.- Eso es historia antigua, me gusta pensar que soy mucho más centrado y cínico ahora. En todo caso, eres muy bueno en ello. Mi matrimonio fue un completo fracaso, pero tengo que admitir que la fiesta fue perfecta.

-Alguien intentó asesinar a tu antiguo comandante el mayor James Sholto.

\- Creo que ya hace años dejamos establecido que soy un adicto a la adrenalina. Como dije, fue perfecta. – Ambos se sonrieron recordando lo dramático, ridículo pero genial del momento.

-Gracias…

-No, en serio, incluida la de Molly. Tienes un talento ahí Sherlock, estoy seguro de que pudiste haber hecho una carrera de ello. – Aquel comentario no era una burla, solo una pequeña broma, y por la forma en que Sherlock rodó sus ojos sin perder la sonrisa de los labios, supo que fue bienvenida.

\- Lo disfruto, pero tengo que admitir que hacer una carrera de ello es mucho más monótono y que resolver misterios y encarcelar asesinos seriales.

-Oh, pero mucho más bonito. 

                                                                      * * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, John puso en frente del microscopio de Sherlock un plato de pasta con salsa mixta y albóndigas.

-Hoy vas a cenar.

-Okay.- Contestó el detective, dejando de lado lo que fuese estuviese observando, y acomodándose para cenar con su blogger.

-¿Ok, así de fácil? Wow, debes tener hambre. Normalmente te pones más combativo cuando te obligo a cenar.

-No soy un niño John.

-Es lo que sigues repitiendo, pero después de diez años no encuentro pruebas contundentes.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se dedicó a comer, por lo ansioso que se veía claramente había estado casi famélico.

-Sobre lo que hablamos en la tarde, quería saber algo.

\- Humm…

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? No, tacha eso, me preguntaba si siempre había sido así o quizás alguien…

-Mi abuela.- Contestó, comprendiendo a qué se refería. – Grand-mere disfrutaba organizar eventos y…- Se encogió de hombros.

La abuela de los Holmes llevaba años de haber fallecido, y no era frecuente que cualquiera de los hermanos la mencionase, pero por las pocas veces que su nombre había salido a flote en una conversación, John había aprendido que Sherlock le tenía un gran cariño. Una vez le había mencionado con afecto en sus ojos los veranos que solía pasar en Francia, como Grand-mere los regañaba a  Redbeard  y a él por ensuciar la cocina con tierra pero que al final terminaba bañándolos a ambos.

-¿Alguna vez haz pensando en organizar tu propia boda?

Sherlock, que se había levantado para alcanzar el vino se giró para mirarlo, larga ceja enarcada en señal de incredulidad. Descorchó la botella y sirvió un vaso para cada uno con tranquilidad.

-Nunca voy a casarme.-Contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- No es lo que pregunté, me refiero a que si alguna vez pensaste…

-Sé lo que acabas de preguntar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el punto si nunca voy a casarme?

-No lo sé, ¿solo por hacerlo? Tampoco vas a matarme, pero en esa cabeza tuya ideaste todas las formas posibles de eliminarme a mí, tu familia y amigos. Lo dijiste en mi recepción y lo repetirse hace unos meses en aquella conferencia de prensa de NSY.

-Es difícilmente lo mismo, eso fue con propósitos científicos.

\- De todos los universos paralelos posibles, en uno, al menos uno, hay un Sherlock Holmes que desea casarse con alguien más que su trabajo. ¿Es suficiente ciencia para ti?

-Estás insoportable desde que viste ese documental de Hawking.

John sonrió, levantando su copa en un brindis imaginario.

-Supongo que si la teoría del doctor Hawking es cierta, supongo que sí, hay algún universo en donde la idea del matrimonio no me es adversa.

-Ajá… ¿Y cómo crees que sería esa boda?

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto, de nuevo?

Sherlock se puso de pie y con su copa en mano se alejó de la cocina, directo hacia su sillón. El médico le siguió por detrás, tomando la botella de vino y sentándose en su propio lugar. La noche estaba fría y un rato junto a la chimenea no sonaba a un mal plan. Además se negaba a dejar ir el asunto, estaba más que intrigado, estaba divertido.

-Porque estoy seguro de que en ese gran cerebro tuyo tiene que haber pasado la idea hipotética del casamiento, y me gustaría saber cómo sería. No te imagino del tipo tradicional.

-Puedo ser tradicional.

-Oh no, no realmente.- Le aseguró John, pero sonaba complacido por ello. 

Disfrutaba las noches como esas. El clima invitaba a encerrarse en casa y parte de él agradecía no estar afuera corriendo alrededor de Londres buscando un sospechoso o salvando el trasero de cierto detective incauto. Eran las noches en las que John prefería hacer justamente eso, sentarse junto al fuego, quizás ver tv mientras Sherlock corregía las noticias ( _No puedes corregir a las noticias, Sherlock, están diciendo los hechos. Están diciendo patrañas, John_.), leer un libro o actualizar su blog. Esas veces disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del apartamento, del olor a químicos, pólvora y galletas horneadas por la señora Hudson; disfrutaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo. La única persona que después de tanto tiempo había decidido quedarse.

No tenía idea de si él sentía lo mismo, pero sospechaba que los años le habían enseñado al detective a apreciar mucho más la tranquilidad y el silencio. Lejos estaba ese jovencito imprudente de la primera vez, y aunque nunca dejaría de ser ese torbellino de energía que arrasaba todo su mundo, John sabía que los años habían suavizado muchos bordes en Sherlock Holmes.

Estaba perdido en sus propias cavilaciones cuando el detective volvió a hablar.

-Lo hice. Si lo imaginé, por supuesto. ¿Satisfecho?

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué con eso? Acabo de admitirlo.

-Me refería a cómo sería. – El hombre frente a él le mandó una de sus miradas directas y punzantes que mantuvo en todo momento, no iba a dejarse intimidar.- ¿Dónde y cuándo sería?

-Bien… ¿Quieres saber?

-Por motivos académicos.

-Más bien para satisfacer la curiosidad de tu aburrido cerebro. Está bien, voy a darte con el gusto, John Watson.  La Biblioteca L’arie de Sussex un 14 de Julio.

John sonrió divertido e intrigado, tratando de recordar si conocía ese lugar. Sussex era donde los padres de Sherlock vivían y donde él había crecido, pero no recordaba haber visto ninguna biblioteca cerca.

-Una biblioteca suena atinado tratándose de ti.- Le ofreció la botella para volver a llenar su copa y el detective aceptó.-  ¿La conozco?

-No es probable. No muchos la conocen pero tiene uno de los jardines más encantadores que he visto en mi vida. Es una construcción victoriana ordinaria, con techos altos que le  ayudan a refrescar naturalmente la habitación y grandes ventanales de estilo austriaco. No es muy grande, pero no imagino que una boda que fuese mía tuviese demasiados invitados.- No escapó de los ojos de John como se había sonrojado al decir “mía”.

\- Suena perfecto para una feliz boda de verano. Salud.- Estiró su copa para brindar y Sherlock le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa reticente, como si pretendiera seguir indignado pero en el fondo hablar del asunto le complaciese.- ¿Y qué más?

-Eso es todo.

-Ohhh vamos, tienes que haber imaginado más detalles que eso.

-No si solo depende de mí. ¿Acaso no has aprendido mis métodos? Se trata de encontrar representativos, decoraciones y lugares que evoquen algo de ambos miembros en la pareja. No se trata de uno solo. Hacer hipótesis sobre cómo sería el resto de la boda estaría sesgada por la falta de una contraparte.

-Eso no importa, cualquier persona está bien.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije? El mismo…

-Ok, ok, a fines didácticos digamos que vas a casarte con… ¿una hermosa mujer? – Pensó en Irene Adler, en Janine y tantas otras. Cualquiera de ellas se vería fantástica al lado de Sherlock.

-Dudoso.-  Contestó.

-En ese caso sería un hombre.

Sherlock asintió con el cabeza, de repente concentrado en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

La admisión fue ambas, una sorpresa como no lo fue. Porque ahora regresaba a su mente esa primera conversación en Angelo’s  casi una década atrás, y otros recuerdos más recientes. Como la vez que en el proceder de un caso se encontraron involucrados con Victor Trevor, a quien Sherlock había presentado como un antiguo compañero en la universidad. Habían parecido sospechosas ya entonces las miradas tímidas y la tensión que parecía ganar el detective cuando estaba cerca de aquel hombre. No podía culparlo, si la orientación sexual de su amigo iba por ese lado, Trevor era un ejemplar digno de mirar. Gran altura, incluso una pulgada más que la del detective, esbelto pero con constitución bien firme bajo sus impecables trajes de tres piezas, cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, sonrientes y amigables. El bastardo era un maldito modelo. La imagen de Irene Adler en un traje de novia se desvanecía y entraba en escena Victor Trevor, impecable traje tan blanco como su sonrisa.

-No funciona solo con saber el género, tiene que ser una persona de verdad, alguien en concreto. Alguien con deseos, frustraciones, una personalidad real para poder trabajar el resto desde ahí.

Victor Trevor era real, y si en alguno de los múltiples universos paralelos había un Sherlock decidido a pasar el resto de su vida con otro hombre, John podía visualizar perfectamente a alguien como Victor parado al lado del detective. Eran jodidamente perfectos juntos, Sherlock seguramente no se opondría a ellos…

-A mí. Digamos que te casas conmigo.

-¿Qué?

La palidez  repentina y el shock en los ojos verdes de Sherlock eran suficientes para hacerlo reconsiderar lo que había propuesto. ¿Era tan disparatado? ¿Tanta aversión tenía  a la idea? Si había un jodido universo lo suficientemente loco como para que Sherlock deseara casarse, ¿era tan imposible encontrar uno donde encontrase… dónde encontrase atractivo a John Watson?  Empezó a sentirse avergonzado de lo que había propuesto, sonrió en dirección a Sherlock pero no le mantuvo la mirada.

-Olvídalo solo…

-Ok.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Por motivos didácticos, - aclaró su garganta- digamos que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson van a casarse.

-  Bien, okay. ¿Cómo seguiría la cosa?

Ambos estaban incómodos, pero John hacía su mejor esfuerzo por seguir adelante con este ridículo invento suyo.

-Tendríamos que asignar más roles.

-¿Cómo padrinos?

-Exactamente.- Asintió terminando su copa de vino y con un gesto indicando que quería que fuese llenada nuevamente. –Lestrade sería mi elección obvia.

-¡Yo iba a elegirlo primero! No es justo.- Replicó, provocando una sonrisa en el otro.- Ni siquiera sabes su primer nombre.

-No voy a elegir a Mycroft.

-En ese caso supongo que Bill sería el mío.

Sherlock asintió con un gesto que le parecía decir que encontraba satisfactoria la elección de John.

-Lista de invitados, breve de mi parte.

-Idem. No quiero tener que invitar de compromiso a primos que no he visto en años, estoy muy viejo para que me importen las apariencias.

-Tonterías, estás muy bien. Pero voto a favor de una recepción con poca gente. ¿Solo lo más íntimos?

-Trato hecho.

Recordaba durante su primera boda, como se había parado frente a toda esa gente que apenas conocía, muchos de ellos ni siquiera lo soportaban a él o incluso a Mary (especialmente a Mary). Un arreglo así habría sido tan útil en esos momentos, pero ella había insistido en invitar a tanta gente. Como si quisiera aparentar algo que no eran. Ahora John entendía los motivos de su necesidad de aparentar.

-¿Tendría que usar un traje de tres piezas otra vez? Odie ese chaleco, vi las fotos, el color me hacía lucir como un huevo.

La risa repentina de Sherlock llenó el ambiente y enseguida John se hallaba riendo también.

-Era terrible. ¡Debiste advertírmelo!

-¡No era tan malo! Yo tenía el mismo chaleco.

-¡Eso es injusto si te ves como un maldito modelo con cualquier color!

-Ahora, eso sí es ridículo.

Aun así Sherlock estaba levemente sonrojado por lo que al repasar en su cabeza, John comprendió que fue un descarado cumplido. Pero no se arrepentía, había sido honesto.

-Estaba pensando…

-¿En qué? – John preguntó.

-¿Quizás tu traje de ceremonias?

El traje de ceremonias que tenía de su época militar aún estaba en perfecto estado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de él. Siempre se había sentido en control usándolo, mucho más como sí mismo que vistiendo un chaleco.

-No creo que todavía me entre, ya no soy tan joven ni tengo el estado físico de entonces.

-Tonterías, acabo de calcularlo y te quedaría perfecto. Tus medidas han vuelto a las de tu época en la RAMC desde que además de nuestras corridas por todo Londres vas al gimnasio.

No era tan así como Sherlock lo hacía ver, pero era cierto que había retomado las clases de boxeo poco más de uno año atrás. Si bien todavía su cuerpo estaba un tanto suave en la parte de la cintura, tenía que admitir que sus brazos y espalda estaban tan en forma como en sus días de cadete. Ahora fue él quien se sonrojó, complacido de que Sherlock hubiera notado eso.

-Mi traje de ceremonia entonces. ¿Traje de tres piezas para ti? Se te ven mucho mejor que a mí.

-Sí, probablemente sería la mejor opción. Chaleco color vino tinto.

-¿Para combinar con mi traje? Bien pensado.

-Gracias.

Ambos se sonrieron, más relajados que al comienzo de la idea.

Sherlock  era el experto en el tema y explicó el significado de sus arreglos florales favoritos. _Nomeolvides_ , que representaban el amor verdadero y los buenos recuerdos, fue el que John escogió, y esta vez fue el detective quien le felicitó por su elección.  El médico escuchaba con atención como la suave voz de barítono iba tejiendo la fantasía en su imaginación de cómo iba a ser la ceremonia. John podía verse a sí mismo ataviado con su uniforme de ceremonia de pie junto a ese genio loco que era su mejor amigo. Se pregunta si estaría feliz, nervioso, si tendría la expresión que veía en su cara en ese momento, vulnerabilidad en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa en sus labios, hablando en voz baja como si estuviese admitiendo un secreto inconfesable.  Sherlock tenía una forma de contar las cosa que las hacían parecer hechos, un evento pasado, algo que habían vivido y solo estuviese recordándole a John cómo había sido todo, en lugar de inventando.

_“A mi mejor amigo, la única persona que podría imaginar hoy de pie a mi lado. Mi compañero de armas, este es solo otro comienzo de una aventura.”_ Ni siquiera era difícil imaginarse diciendo sus votos. Sherlock tendría para él palabras mucho más elaboradas y profundas, pero él era un hombre más simple. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, él era un hombre de acción. Por eso decidió en la privacidad de su mente que aunque jamás le pudiese decir cuanto lo adoraba, cuán importante Sherlock se habían vuelto para él, siempre tendría sus acciones para demostrárselo. Se sintió abrumado por la ola de afecto repentina que sintió, y probablemente Sherlock notó sus movimientos incómodos porque enseguida viró a temas más relajados.

No tendrían una banda, el detective las detestaba y John tampoco era un aficionado. La Señora Hudson se sentaría del lado de los padres de John, y los señores Holmes junto a Sherlock. Ambos sintieron que sería lo justo. Ella estaría emocionada al punto de las lágrimas.

La comida estaría a cargo del servicio de catering del señor Mallory, un viejo cliente quien había quedado en deuda con ellos hacía un par de años. Ninguno tenía intensión de cobrar la tarifa, su caso había sido fácil un ocho. Pero su restaurante se había sumado a la lista de lugares en la ciudad donde podían comer gratis, además de  ser el único lugar donde Sherlock jamás podía negarse. La comida era sencillamente deliciosa. Y el pastel iba a ser de coco, con relleno de crema de avellana y canela como aquel que John comió hasta el hartazgo al final del caso en Donsville.

El karaoke estaba fuera de discusión, porque si bien ninguno era un fan, la idea de volver a escuchar a Greg y a papá Holmes cantar ebrios era hilarante. De solo imaginar la indignación de su madre y la vergüenza en el rostro de Mycroft prácticamente hacía el servicio innegociable.

-¿Cuál sería la primera pieza? – Preguntó John mientras aún reían.

-No hace falta.

-Sherlock Holmes, ¿Acaso insinúas que no vas a bailar la primera pieza con tu esposo?

John se puso de pie tratando de no tambalear y ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock hizo su sillón a un lado, liberando suficiente lugar como para moverse. Le tomó una fracción de segundos darse cuenta lo que el rubio pretendía.

-¿Realmente?

-Primera pieza con tu esposo, no es discutible.

Sherlock rodó los ojos pero aún sonreía cuando se puso de pie y tomó la mano que su compañero le estaba ofreciendo.

-No tienes que hacer esto. –Le murmuró cuando John cerró su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándolo tan cerca como lo había hecho muchos años atrás, la primera vez que Sherlock le enseñó ese baile.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Cómo era esa melodía con la que practicábamos, la recuerdas? – John intentó tararearla pero su memoria no era tan buena. Sintió las vibraciones en el pecho de Sherlock contra el suyo, el detective tarareaba la melodía perfectamente y nota a nota fue volviendo a John. – Ahh sí, era así.

-Por suerte los pies de mi esposo tienen mejor memoria que su cerebro. 

-Por eso me casé contigo, porque eres el cerebro de los dos.

-Ahhh por supuesto. ¿Y qué se supone que seas tú?

-Yo soy el encanto.

Aquello provocó otra ola de risas y que perdieran el paso por unos momentos. Pero enseguida John se recompuso y retomó el liderazgo. Sus pasos todavía eran certeros, pero Sherlock parecía deslizarse sobre la alfombra sin ninguna dificultad.

-Dime, esposo querido, ¿esta fiesta es todo lo que habías soñado?

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos, confundido, pero enseguida le siguió el juego.

-Es exactamente lo que siempre quise.

-Bien, bien, tal como te lo prometí el día que te propuse matrimonio.

\- No me acuerdo de eso…- Contestó Sherlock elevando una de sus elegantes cejas.

-¿No? Entonces me toca refrescarte un poco la memoria. Admito que no soy tan bueno contando historias como tú, pero te diré como lo recuerdo. – Hizo un giro que casi les hizo perder el equilibrio, sin dejar de sonreír.- Había estado pensando en la forma de hacerlo apropiadamente por mucho tiempo, meses.

-¡Meses!

\- Ajá, meses. Yo soy el idiota de la pareja, eso ya lo dejamos claro. No estaba seguro al principio, tengo que admitir que no pensé que eras del tipo que quisiera un matrimonio.

-Más sorpresa fue la mía, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que no iba a volver a pasar por esto?

-Bueno, esposo mío. – Lo abrazó lo suficiente como para dejar su rostro cerca de la sien de Sherlock.- Tu eres mi excepción.

El detective se congeló y John casi se tropieza con sus pies en medio de un paso. Se separó para verlo y Sherlock lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez ocultando su rostro en el hombro del más bajo. Bailaron en silencio, la melodía ya dejada de lado.

-¿Qué pasó después? – Preguntó.  John continuó su relato.

-Ehh… sí, por meses estuve dando vueltas al asunto. Pensé  que nunca me animaría a cambiar nuestra relación, eras mi mejor amigo y jamás te vi interesarte por alguien lo suficiente como para perseguir una. No sin que fuese por un caso.- John lanzó una risita, pero el otro hombre continuaba silencioso, escuchando con atención. –Pensaba para mí: Watson, idiota, no hay manera de que esta belleza con su genialidad te mire de esa forma. Tú estuviste para mí después de que Mary se fue, después de que me entere de que no era mi hija quien estaba cargando dentro suyo. Nunca te lo dije, pero esa vez, cuando me recibiste de nuevo en Baker Street y me ayudaste a seguir adelante, te prometí que nunca iba a necesitar más que esto. Esta casa, nuestros casos y nosotros dos. Por eso no importaba que solo fuese tu amigo, ya estaba decidido a estar pegado a ti el resto de mi vida.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Quiso saber, la voz enronquecida.

-Hubieron…  En algunos momentos creí ver algo. – Reclinó su cabeza, imitando a Sherlock y ocultándola en su cuello. En esa posición le hablaba directamente al oído.- Miradas. Pequeños gestos. No eran nada, no realmente. Pero por momentos me hacían dudar. Y luego llegó ese caso del carnicero de Whitechappel y terminaste en el hospital… y yo…

Sherlock recordaba ese episodio, hacía varias semanas en un caso bastante macabro un carnicero trastornado lo atacó, dándole con su mazo en la sien. Estuvo inconsciente dos días y pasaron tres hasta que pudo recuperar todas sus funciones normales. John había estado muy nervioso.

-Pensé en encararlo de una forma lógica, quizás si te pedía que te casaras conmigo simplemente para hacer más fácil todo, para la próxima vez no tener que esperar a Mycroft para poder entrar a la sala del hospital a ver cómo estabas.  También te convencería con los beneficios legales del acuerdo, económicamente traería muchas ventajas para ambos. No soy un hombre rico, ni siquiera podía pagar un anillo decente ahora que no trabajo en la clínica, y usar nuestro dinero conjunto no se sentía correcto. Pero también pensé en que un anillo era demasiado mundano para alguien como tú.

-¿Lo era?

-Oh sin dudas. Por eso quise darte algo más valioso para mí. Tuve mis chapas de identificación durante tres tours en Afganistán, no me desprendí de ellas en ningún momento. Me volví muy apegado a ellas, como todos los soldados, supongo. Para nosotros es más que solo unas placas de metal con nuestro nombre, es nuestra vida, nuestro corazón. Nunca se las había dado a alguien, y supongo que eso dice de mi más de lo que parece. Pero cuando pensé en ellas supe que te las daría. Sería en algún momento ordinario, quizás cuando estés encerrado en tu habitación haciendo un berrinche porque Lestrade no hace más que pasarte casos aburridos, o tal vez mientras estés usando ese ridículo microscopio tuyo. Me acercaría y te las entregaría, te pediría que aceptes mi corazón porque es todo lo que tengo para darte. – John lanzo una risita.-Supongo que tienes razón, y todavía soy un patético viejo romántico.

No tuvo respuesta, Sherlock había dejado de bailar y estaban de pie estáticos en el centro de la sala.

-Usaría la lógica, el romance, y si fuese necesario mi poco ingenio y hasta te haría bailar conmigo. Haría cualquier cosa para que digas que sí.

-John…- Sherlock quiso separarse pero ambos brazos del médico se ciñeron con fuerza en su cintura. El rubio continúo hablándole al oído.

-Te sujetaría muy fuerte y no te dejaría escapar hasta que me digas que sí.

-No es gracioso.- Fue la respuesta del detective, quien se movía de un lado a otro para escapar de su captor.- Si estás tratando de burlarte de mí...

-No. Estoy hablando en serio.- Y sonaba mortalmente serio también.

-Basta.

John levantó la mirada y lo encontró con los ojos tan abiertos de horror como pocas veces lo había visto. Esos ojos grises parpadeaban rápidamente en clara señal de distrés, y a pesar de la oscuridad, estaba tan cerca que podía ver la humedad en ellos.

Fue allí que lo supo. 

Sherlock se alejó tan pronto de él como si una corriente de electricidad lo hubiese golpeado, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el golpe duro que dio la puerta de su habitación.

 

Bill Murray, su viejo amigo del ejército, le había confesado una vez que se había enamorado de esta linda chica nueva en la enfermería.   _“Es el cable, Johnny, definitivamente el cable.”_  John no había entendido entonces de qué diablos estaba hablando, y su amigo le pasó  a explicar cómo cada vez que uno tiene la desgracia de enamorarse de alguien, hay dos opciones, _El Hueco o el Cable_.

El hueco era como Bill llamaba a ese vacío que de provoca en el estómago el amor no correspondido. Cada vez que miras a esa persona y sabes, con certeza, de que no hay nada más que desamor ahí para ti.  El cable, en cambio, era el nombre que le daba a la tensión, esa electricidad que te recorría el cuerpo cuando inconscientemente tu organismo sabía que la otra persona estaba sintiéndose igual. Es como un imán, una corriente llenando el espacio entre los dos, alentándolo a hacer algo a estúpido, a dar un salto en el vacío. Porque en el fondo, sabes que no es caer en la nada.

_Es primitivo, más antiguo que todos nosotros, Johnny_ , le decía Bill. _El cuerpo sabe lo que pasa, es esto lo que complica todo lo demás_. Le aseguraba, señalando su cabeza.

Él amaba a Sherlock, llevaba años sabiéndolo. Y quizás Bill había tenido razón, y todo el cuento no era patrañas. Quizás su cuerpo sabía que lo quería, pero su cabeza había complicado las cosas demasiado en el pasado. Tal vez esos momentos de duda eran la verdad tratando de salir a la luz.

No había entendido las señales en ese entonces. Pero lo que acaba de ver, esa vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Sherlock, le habían revelado lo que quería saber.

_Es el cable, Billy._

 

Minutos más tarde John golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Podemos hablar?

-No.- Fue la tajante respuesta detrás de la madera.

-Voy a entrar a dejarte algo.

La puerta no estaba trabada, por lo general nunca lo estaba, y tomando el silencio del detective como buena señal, John entró a la habitación.

Estaba oscura, como el resto del apartamento. Pero podía distinguir la figura de Sherlock acostado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su cuarto.

Armándose de un valor que no tenía, se sentó en la cama a su lado, dándole la espalda. Sacó lo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, y buscó a tientas la mano del otro hombre. Cuando la encontró, depositó el objeto en su palma.

Sherlock, quien había estado catatónico hasta ese momento, se removió en la cama, atrapando el objeto con sus dedos. Tocando la superficie y exhalando sonoramente cuando descubrió que se trataban de las placas. No podía verlas, pero el tacto del metal y la cadena eran suficientes para saberlo.

-No tengo idea como sigue la historia. –Admitió John, un temblor leve colándose en su voz. Creía en sus instintos, era un hombre de fe, pero eso no le impedía sentir el terror que generaba el silencio que Sherlock mantenía.

Sintió la mano del detective deslizarse contra la suya, los pulpejos de sus largos dedos acariciándole la palma.  John le devolvió la caricia.

-No hace falta todo eso, Sherlock. Solamente tú y yo. Es lo que estaba tratando de decirte. No creo en el matrimonio, pero siento que estuve viviendo en uno todo este tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca he sido más feliz. –Cerró su mano alrededor de la de Sherlock.- Pero si es lo que quieres, si eso que me dijiste en la sala es todo lo que quieres, entonces quiero dártelo.

Los labios fríos que se posaron de repente en su nuca le provocaron un escalofrío que casi lo hizo saltar de la cama.  Un beso, luego otro, Sherlock estaba arrodillado detrás suyo besándolo.

-Estás hablando en serio.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio idiota, ¿no lo notas?

La risa nerviosa de John fue interrumpida por Sherlock atrapando su boca. El detective lo besó primero con inseguridad, un brusco choque de labios que terminó tan rápido como empezó. Pero luego John lo tomó por el rostro, acariciando esos pómulos imposibles y besándolo como tantas veces había querido hacer.

Era un alivio, como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aire por años, y ahora en la boca de Sherlock encontraba todo el oxígeno que había estado ansiando. Su imaginación no le hizo justicia a lo que era sentir a Sherlock rodearlo y consumirlo. Él lideraba el beso y sin embargo, sentía que el otro tenía el control. La textura de su lengua acariciándole los labios, el olor de su piel que era tan familiar pero a la vez novedosa, su sabor, la humedad.  Un abrumador sentimiento de propiedad lo invadió y lo atrajo en un abrazo posesivo como el de antes, pero esta vez un sonido de deleite escapó de la garganta de su detective.

John se separó apenas unos centímetros, buscando la mirada del genio en la oscuridad.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?

La lujuria en sus pupilas y la sonrisa en sus labios húmedos fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. _Todo_. Sherlock envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del soldado, y ansioso le demostró lo mucho que quería seguir besándolo.

 

Había sin duda muchos universos allá afuera, corriendo todos al unísono. Había uno incluso donde el magnífico, bello, excéntrico y desquiciado detective Sherlock Holmes deseaba a su blogger, el ordinario John Watson. Uno donde aceptaría su corazón y le confesaría que ya le había entregado el suyo años atrás, solo que él había sido muy idiota para no notarlo. Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ese universo en cuestión, estuviera justo ahí, dentro de las cuatro paredes de su Baker Street.  John no se consideraba un hombre de suerte, pero Sherlock era su excepción. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
